warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sorreltail
Concerns * History needs to be completed * Not sure if the past affiliation is correct, so check Not sure why she was a kittypet in her pastaffie... [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:14, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Expand Twilight History section to clarify WHY another characters information is being included [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:14, 3 May 2008 (UTC) *Could use some more quotes. *Most of the P3 sections could be expanded. *Dawn, Twilight, and Sunset need to be expanded. *She needs a Main Quote Echostar 13:41, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice Ceremony? Did Sorreltail ever have an apprentice ceremony? I didn't read FQ, so I don't know...EarthbenderTawny Style! 17:42, August 24, 2010 (UTC) No she didn't. 17:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC) she had no apprentice ceremony mentioned but had a warriors ceremony. bluetar rocks Yes,Sorreltail did have a warrior ceremony.It's somewhere in Midnight.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 22:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Shadeflower, we are currently talking about her apprentice ''ceremony not warrior. And no, she never had a apprentice ceremony. 12:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh,duh!.Sorry.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 12:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. :) 14:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) No i dont think so cuz in Darkest hour to Firestar's quest she was being mentored by Sandstorm so no i dont think so cuz she wqas first seen yowling and running in Cinderpelt's den with a thorn in her paw and then leaped away say sandstorm will teach her how to fight foxesSpotteddapple 12:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Let me just end the arguement before flames arise and say that NO, she didn't have an apprentice ceremony shown in the series. She was made an apprentice sometime after The Darkest Hour and before Firestar's Quest, and she became a warrior in Midnight due to being hurt on the Thunderpath. I've read Firestar's Quest and The Darkest Hour several times, and I can say for sure she didn't have an apprentice ceremony shown in the series. 02:03, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Not that I've seen. Chinapro2000 19:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Why was Sorreltail injuired on the Thunderpath? Sorry, but I would like to ask why was Sorreltail injuired on the Thunderpath and when did it actually happen? 'Shinystar' She was injured sometime between ''Firestar's Quest ''and ''Midnight. :) 20:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC) sorreltail should have more kits with brakenfur named redkit thrushkit darkkit willowkit and spottedkit. Wow. That comment was unneeded. ^^ But, anyways, back on topic. It did happen sometime between Firestar's Quest and Midnight, but, it's not said as to what exactly happened. It doesn't have to do with the events that took place in A Clan in Need though... So, two things happened to Sorreltail. The attack on her by BloodClan, and her getting hurt on the Thunderpath. ♥ Skye-Chan™ ♥Kelsey Morgan x Jimmy (8.26.2010) 18:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay guys, please stop chatting on the talk pages. Take it to the forums. 22:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) This is how Sorrelpaw got hit, This is straight from the book: "A kit?"Sorrelpaw meowed indignantly. She sat in front of him, her fur sticking up in clumps and covered with dust. "Me?Never! I've waited a long time for this, Brambleclaw." "I know. You deserve it." Sorrelpaw had ventured too close to the Thunderpath while she was chasing a squirrel in newleaf. A twoleg monster had struck her a glancing blow, inguring her shoulder. While she lay in Cinderpelt's den for three long, uncofterable moons, under the gentle care of the medince cat, her brothers, Sootfur and Rainwhisker, had become warriors... 23:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC)Willowstar 23:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) how long was she an appertince Main Quote What should her main quote be? Natalie (A.K.A. Brightflame) 15:54, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, it doesn't matter, really, as long as it portrays her personality and character well. And if you find one, you can just cross out "Needs a Main Quote" on the Concerns list instead of making a new section for it. :) 19:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I think we should use the one from The Sight "Loyalty is proved by what we do, not where we come from!" :—Sorreltail The Sight, page 222 Main Quote Suggestion I've been looking through the books and I found a quote. *"I couldn't do anything to save her, I don't know where they've taken her. I wanted to look, but there had'nt been a chance." I think it might be good for the job! ޓ[[User:Sunspirit|''S'u''n ''s'p'ir'it'']]ޓSanta Paws is coming to town! 04:09, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Dappled OK so the ref for a dappled pelt was for The Sight, pg 66. I looked it up, and it wasn't Sorreltail who was dappled. It was her daughters, Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw. It was in Hollypaw's perspective, and heres the line: Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw were sharing tongues by the halfrock. Their slender, dappled bodies reminded Hollypaw of their mother, Sorreltail, who was nosing through the remains of yesterdays fresh-kill pile with Thornclaw and Spiderleg. It wasn't referring to Sorreltail herself, Hollypaw just said that they ''reminded ''her of Sorreltail. Should it be removed? - 14:27, December 27, 2010 (UTC) when she was injuired did she have to begin her appertinceship from the start or could she pick up from where she left off Sorrelkit Sorrelkit could use large eyes. They look a bit small. arrcording to the books she took 2 years to become a warrior charart Sorreltail needs to look more tortoiseshell torties are usually black lighter brown and ginger with brindle patterns and the white is usually on their belly , chest, and pawsRedfern ~May StarClan light your path~ 18:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC)